SAINT SHUN
by olivercrossovers
Summary: Como era de esperarse, Athena decide acender y volver a sus 5 caballeros mas fieles en caballeros dorados al servicio del Santuario. Sin embargo, Shun sabedentro de si, que debe resolver tomar grandes decisiones, ya que ser un guerrero que odia la guerra es paradójico. ¿Será digno de la armadura de Virgo, resolver conflictos? Ésta es la historia de un tortuoso camino al futuro.
**Capítulo 01:**

 **La Más Esperada Proclamación**

Finalmente hemos logrado la paz y la armonía en la tierra.

La algarabía no tardó en escucharse, todo el santuario se regocijaba ante las palabras de Saori Kido, Athena, convertida ya por completo en la Diosa de la Guerra, portada su sagrada armadura divina. Detrás de ella 5 jóvenes respetaban en silencio su discurso a la multitud.

Muchos han sido los valientes guerreros que han mantenido difíciles batallas aún más allá de lo que creíamos posible, rompiendo la tierra, el mar, el santuario y hasta la muerte misma. Después de mucho analizar he comprendido como aun sin quererlo ser, he terminado siendo la Diosa de la Guerra. – Admite con sus ojos aguados. – Mas… es el anhelo de proteger a alguien y de creer en algo aún más hermoso lo que me hace y me seguirá haciendo defenderlo. De mi parte, seguiré sin levantar el puño ni ningún arma contra los Dioses como ya en anteriores vidas la Athena que en mi reside decidió. Sin embargo tampoco daré ya autorización ni permiso al maltrato de seres inocentes y a la visión genocida de destruir a la humanidad.

Rostros conocidos están entre el público, algunos más y otros menos cambiados, después de todo, han pasado ya 6 años desde los últimos eventos conocidos.

Nuestros caballeros dorados cayeron en batalla y dieron más de una vez sus vidas por esta tierra al igual que nuestros caballeros de plata. Saintias, Amazonas, Caballeros de Acero e incluso humanos sin mayor entrenamiento pero inmenso cosmos y corazón se han aliado en sorpresa con nosotros, otorgándonos la victoria eso, no es casualidad.

Saori, da algunos pasos atrás.

Sé que todos ya les conocen pero quiero hacer proclamar esto de manera histórica y oficial. Ya que aún con nuestras bajas debo reconocer que han sido ellos, quienes más han luchado por nuestra causa, los más fieles y poderosos caballeros que jamás haya conocidos. No… son más que eso… más que amigos… son familia… Aquí pueden verlos, vistiendo algo que yo misma desconocía y que su infinito poder humano despertó. Seiya con su Divina Armadura de Pegaso te doy a elegir y te condecoro como nuestro siguiente Santo de Sagitario.

Los vitoreos y gritos no se hicieron esperar. Ciertamente era ahora Seiya el más popular entre todos y la verdad él nunca había sabido cómo manejar precisamente los discursos en público. Mino gritaba desde el público junto a los chicos del orfanato ya mas grandecillos, Marin aplaudía ligeramente mientras que Shaina mantenía su postura ruda y rutinaria, mas su apoyo era notoriamente marcado desde su cosmos. Y aún más importante entre la multitud la sonrisa de esa pequeña y hermosa chica que había sido el inicio de todo esto, al menos para éste caballero de Pegaso.

Hermana… - Susurro escapándosele de los labios su conexión con esa chica: Seika, quien alegre y feliz reconocía el triunfo de su hermano a quien finalmente había logrado reconocer después de la terrible separación en tiempo, distancia y memoria.

La armadura Divina de Sagitario vistió a Seiya quien agradeció a Athena y dio un paso atrás entre los vitoreos.

El siguiente caballero que mencionaré, será Shiryu de Dragón… -

Los aplausos continuaron.

Muy bajo alguien escuchó una voz.

Me voy de aquí.

¡Ikki!

No Shun, ya sabes que no me gustan las multitudes ni esta clase de eventos.

De espaldas un alto y fornido caballero se decidía a retirar, él era el santo del Fénix uno de los cinco héroes y supervivientes de feroces batallas.

Esto no es un acto más de una multitud, es la declaración de la paz. – Dijo con mucha propiedad la otra voz.

Shun. – Dijo Ikki volteando a verle directo a los ojos. – No me interesa en lo más mínimo ser "ascendido" con otra armadura, yo, ya no creo en la paz ni en el fin de las guerras.

Tienes razón, hermano.

¿Cómo?

Ikki volteó de repente a ver el rostro de Shun, su hermano de ojos y cabellos verdosos, siempre dispuesto a hablar de la paz, ser golpeado en una mejilla y colocar la otra, sacrificarse quizás "tontamente" por la paz y muchas veces rescatado por Ikki por el simple deseo de no combatir. ¿Habría oído mal?

La nueva guerra a la que nos enfrentaremos es a la de creérnosla y mantener esa paz no solo afuera, sino adentro.

Ikki arrugó las cejas sin entender del todo.

Es hora de sanar todo el daño que te han hecho hermano. – Dijo tomándole de la mano. – Y al tu sanar, sanarás a esta multitud a la que tanto le huyes. Serás el santo de Leo y eso es importante, porque recuerda las palabras de Seiya y Saori, nosotros, somos los caballeros de la esperanza.

De alguna manera esas palabras distrajeron a Ikki el tiempo suficiente.

¡Un gran aplauso para despedir a Hyoga, convertido ahora en el Santo Divino de Acuario y recibir de igual manera a nuestro nuevo Santo de Leo, el Caballero Ikki de Fénix!

Los aplausos y gritos tampoco se hicieron esperar, la verdad se notaba en la cara de Ikki que no esperaba tanto apoyo, después de todo, el solo había repartido golpes y llamaradas por doquier, volteó a mirar a Shun quien le sonrió desde atrás subiendo el pulgar. La armadura del fénix le abandonó para posarse en su cuerpo la nueva armadura divina de Leo, mientras los vitoreos seguían e Ikki alzaba las manos demostrando su nueva cosmoenergía.

Eso le dio un tiempo a Shun para mirar a lo que tenía al lado…  
La armadura divina de Virgo… esa sería la armadura que le corresponde…  
Pero… realmente… ¿sería el digno de poseerla?... cierto modo cruzó por su mente. Ya que podría rechazarle y más que el miedo al escarnio público, temió ser la vergüenza de Athena, de sus amigos, pero sobre todo de Ikki su hermano, fue allí cuando cayó en cuenta de todos sus temores, más no le dio tiempo de organizarlos.

Y Por último pero no menos importante, el caballero que expulsó al mismísimo Dios del inframundo de su cuerpo, el alma más pura de nuestro Santuario, el único entre nosotros capaz de vestir justamente la Armadura de Virgo, lo mereces Shun.

¿Realmente, lo merezco?

Pensó para sus adentros… Los vitoreos nunca faltaron, incluso los aplausos de sus amigos, pero mientras Shun caminaba hacia adelante, casi no les oía, sencillamente estaba muy nervioso. Ya una vez en una situación desesperada había vestido la armadura de Virgo, que le fue prestada por el espíritu de Shaka su antiguo dueño y enviada por el mismísimo Dios de los mares Poseidón. Era una situación desesperada. Pero siendo ahora analíticos, ¿sería realmente el elegido para dicha armadura…?

La armadura de divina virgo comenzó a brillar lo cual puso más nervioso a Shun, sintiendo que todo fue en una cámara muy lenta. Su armadura divina de Andrómeda y sus cadenas que por tanto tiempo le había acompañado se desprendieron de su cuerpo, el Kamui de Virgo se desprendió y en un resplandor vistió por completo al nuevo y hermoso caballero de la sexta Casa: Shun de Virgo.

¡Acá están nuestros 5 primeros Caballeros de la Élite Dorada! – El ruido fue mayor que nunca, Seiya saludaba exageradamente, Hyoga intentaba controlarle un poco, Shiryu humildemente saludaba a Shunrey y a Kiki desde su lugar e Ikki por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo sonreía.

Si…  
Ahí fue cuando Shun lo supo…  
Ese día, había valido la pena.


End file.
